An Odd Encounter
by wolfspeaker01
Summary: When the bear begins to speak, Trowa knows he needs a vacation.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trowa, Canada, or Kumajiro. They are the property of their respective creators.**

I have recently discovered the Hetalia universe. Realizing that there were no Gundam Wing crossovers, I couldn't help but write one, using my favorite characters from each show. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Trowa!" Green eyes flared as the boy whipped his head up, searching for the girl who had called his name so desperately. "Trowa!" He found her at the entrance to one of the smaller tents, gesturing wildly at him. "We need you!" She hissed at him, her eyes flicking nervously from side to side.

His eyebrows rose, what could possibly get Cathy so upset that she used his 'false' name? Reassured by the knowledge that had she been in any real danger she would have let him know, Trowa stood slowly, not wanting to upset the lion he had been petting before he was disturbed. Hercules just yawned lazily, his large brown eyes staring balefully at the boy.

Walking quickly across the field, Trowa started when Cathy pulled him into the tent. "Wha-"

"You're good with animals, take care of it." His gaze followed her outstretched arm to the far end of the tent, where several circus workers stood around something about the size of a man's torso, fluffy and white. A sharp growl and a glint of teeth as one man came too close, and Trowa's eyes widened.

"Is that a bear?"

Cathy nodded sharply, "It got into the lions' food supply. It's not one of ours, so it's probably wild. Do you think you can handle it?"

Trowa stared at the small animal, nodding absently. "Get them away." He gestured to the men, "They're scaring him."

"Come on, guys. Triton's got it." The men backed off, with a minimum of angry mumbles from the newer employees.

With the tent emptied, Trowa crouched down. "You're a handsome fellow, aren't you? I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was quiet, soft and gentle in the air.

The small bear dropped down to all fours over what was left of a haunch of raw meat, its teeth still bared under a bloody muzzle, though its ears were no longer flattened against its skull. It growled softly, almost a whisper of a word he couldn't quite make out.

Slightly taken aback, Trowa took a single step forward, "Come on. You don't belong here, do you. I just want to help."

In a rather un-bear-like manner, the animal stared into his eyes, snuffling as it sniffed the air. It growled again, _who?__  
__  
_Trowa blinked, had the bear _said_ something? He closed his eyes, rubbing at them with the back of his hand. Oh well, might as well humor his insanity. "I'm Trowa. I won't hurt you." He took another step closer, slowly stretching out his arm.

The bear sniffed at his hand, before black eyes looked back up at his face. _Nice. _Trowa groaned inwardly, had the ZERO system affected him more than he'd thought. He watched as the bear bit into the meat, lifting it into the air, before waddling over to him. He tensed as it stood on two paws, pulling itself up onto his knees with its forepaws.

Shifting to keep from collapsing under the weight of the bear, Trowa sighed, running a hand through his bangs in an effort to ignore the oddness of his situation. He could feel the juices from the meat running down his jeans, as the bear gnawed happily away.

When the bear had finished, it stood once again, forepaws latching over his shoulders. _Up. _Mentally denying hearing anything, Trowa wrapped his arms around the bear, lifting it up as he stood, his legs protesting the movement with the prickling of awakening.

He staggered out of the tent, where he stopped, unsure of what to do next. He could feel the stares of the workers boring into him, though he couldn't see much over the bulk of the bear.

"Kumakiro!" The voice was soft, despite the obvious relief. Trowa turned, finding himself face to face with eyes a shade of violet he'd only ever seen in one person before. Combined with the fact that he hadn't heard the boy approaching him until he had spoken, a rare feat indeed, it was only natural that Trowa mistook the boy for his exuberant friend.

"Duo?" Confusion and sadness flashed across the other's face, and Trowa realized that, though the curly blond hair and wire spectacles could have been a disguise, Duo would have laughed off the discovery. Instead the stranger looked like he was going to cry for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry, your eyes. . . I have a friend with eyes that color." The blond blinked, his hand reaching for his eyes unbidden.

"It's fine." The bear twisted in Trowa's grasp, and Trowa had to move to keep it from falling to the ground. The blond seemed to realize where he was, shaking off his thoughts as he reached for the bear. "H-how did you get Kumakichi to let you hold him? He doesn't normally like strangers."

Trowa had to strain to hear the blond's words as quiet as he was. "I'm good with animals. He's yours?"

"Mm-hmm." Trowa helped the bear into the blond's arms, where it began nuzzling into his bright red sweatshirt. "Thank you."

"No problem." Trowa couldn't help but smile softly as the blond buried his face in the bear's fur, whispering a quiet rebuke at him.

"Don't go running off like that, Kumotaro. You scared me."

_Who? _Trowa shook his head, trying to pretend he hadn't heard it.

"Ca- Matthew." The blond said in a resigned voice. Looking up, he nodded to Trowa. "Thanks again."

Trowa just nodded, his mind still processing the fact that the boy- Matthew, had heard the bear too.

Matthew walked away, the bear waving a farewell over his shoulder. Trowa heard Cathy giggling even as he gave a small wave in return.

That, Trowa decided as he walked back to the lion cage, was one of the oddest things that had ever happened to him.

* * *

_So. . . What'd you think? I wrote this in under three hours, so it may not be perfect. Feel free to correct any and all mistakes!  
_


End file.
